Sasuke and Naruto's Sister
by blooddancer101
Summary: SasxOC What happens when Sasuke meets the girl of his dreams? Find out!


One day Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were at the ramen shop, when Naruto saw someone. He stopped eating and went after the person. Naruto thinks as the person stops, "It can't be her! Can it?" Naruto yells to the person, "Hey you! Wait up a minute!"

The person turned around and Naruto's eyes widened. It was Blood Uzumaki, Naruto's lost twin sister. Blood looked at Naruto and smiled. She says, "Hello brother." Naruto smiled and hugged her. He and Blood went back to the ramen shop. Sakura was going to chew Naruto out, but when she saw Blood, she kept it to herself. Naruto ordered Blood some ramen. Sakura asks, "Um Naruto who's the girl?" Naruto says, "She is my sister Blood Uzumaki." Sakura asks, "Why was your sister named Blood?" Naruto says, "I have no idea. I am just happy she's here with me."

Blood says to Sakura, "I was named Blood because of my fighting skills." Sakura say softly, "Oh." Blood asks Naruto, "Hey brother, can I stay with you for a while? Just until the week is up?" Naruto says, "Sure thing sis." Blood hugs Naruto and finishes eating her food. Then Naruto took Blood to his place. Tsunade was waiting there. Blood asks Naruto, "Who's the old granny?"

Naruto says, "Tsunade is the fifth hokage." Blood says, "Okay " Tsunade looks at Blood and says, "Welcome back Blood. You look like a strong ninja." Blood says, "Thanks. I am a strong ninja. My wolf demon spirit inside me has helped a lot with that." Tsunade says, "I bet. Will you be living in the leaf village from now on?" Blood says, "That's what I planned." Tsunade and Blood started to bond. Naruto taught Blood how to do the shadow clone jutsu. She mastered it within an hour. Naruto learned to use chiori. Blood helped Naruto control the fox's red chakra. So he would not go out cold because he used too much again.

That night Naruto and Blood went to the ramen shop. Sakura was bugging the heck out of Sasuke. Sakura sees Naruto and glares at him. Blood says to her, "You keep glaring at my brother like that. Why? Just because you are with Sasuke? Well Naruto and I are here. So deal with it!" Sakura looks at her in shock. Sasuke just looks at Blood plainly.

Naruto sat down and ordered some ramen. The cook placed some ribs in front of Blood. He says, "They are from Choji and Shikamaru. They saw you training and saw you did not have enough energy for the jutsu you were doing. So they asked me to make you those ribs." Blood smiled and ate the ribs. Naruto says, "Well it looks like you made more friends Blood." Blood says, "I guess so.

The next day Blood went to see Choji and Shikamaru. Choji saw her coming and smiled. Blood says, "Hello Choji. Hello Shikamaru." Choji asks, "How did you like the ribs?" Blood says, "They were really good. Thank you both for asking the cook to make them for me." Shikamaru says, "No problem." Blood smiles and asks, "Did you guys hear about the dance on Friday?"

Choji says, "Yeah. Why?" Blood asks, "Do you guys plan on going?" Shikamaru says, "Maybe. Why?" Blood says, "I don't know that many people here. I want to go, but I don't want to be surrounded by mostly strangers." Choji says, "I'll see if I'm not busy. If I'm not, I'll go." Blood smiles. Shikamaru says, "I will do the same then, I guess." Blood hugs them both and says, "Thank you so much you guys." Blood then goes off to find her says, "Blood is a pretty nice girl. Don't you think so too Shikamaru?" Shikamaru says, "Yeah. Blood is a nice girl. She treats us better than Ino or any of the other girls do." So they decided to go to the dance.

Friday night finally arrived. All the girls put their best outfits on. All the boys dressed in suits. Blood and Naruto showed up there last. Blood was dressed in a black dress. Her hair was down to her shoulders. All the boys stared at her. Shikamaru and Choji smiled at her and she smiled back at them. Music starts to play.

Blood went over to Shikamaru and Choji. She asks, "Would either of you like to dance with me?" It was a slow song. Choji says, "I don't know how to slow dance." He blushed slightly. Blood giggles and says, "That's okay Choji. I don't know how either."

Choji smiled and let Blood lead him out onto the dance and Blood slowly started to dance. Blood got close to him. Close enough their bodies touched. Choji blushed deeply. Blood asks, "Is this too close?" Choji says softly, "No." Blood smiled as they danced together. Choji actually did good dancing with her.

When the song was over, Choji smiled at her. Blood says, "You truly are a great slow dancer." Choji blushed a bit. Blood gently kissed his cheek and smiled. A mix of a slow and fast song came on next. Blood went over to Shikamaru and smiled.

He says, "You are not getting me to dance." Blood asks, "You want to bet?" She grabs his hand and pulls him onto the dance floor. Blood smiles and says, "Just dance with me. You won't win this fight." Shikamaru says, "What a drag." Then he dances with her. Sasuke watched as Blood and Shikamaru danced together. He watched Blood's icy blue eyes lit up as Shikamaru twirled her around and around.

He thinks, "Why am I paying so much attention to her? To the way, her body moves as she dances. To the way her eyes glow in the moonlight?" Sasuke goes over to them and asks, "May I cut in?" Shikamaru looks over at Blood and asks, "Are you okay dancing with him?" Blood slowly nodded as Sasuke took her hands in his. The song was very slow. Sasuke gently pulled her very close to looked at Sasuke calmly. She asks, "Why did you decide to dance with me?" Sasuke says, "Well I just felt like it. Why are you letting me dance with you?" Blood says, "My brother does not like you. He tells me I should not like you either, but I do not even know you at all. So how can I like or hate you?"

Sasuke smiled a bit. He says, "Blood you are so different from your brother. Are you sure you are really his sister?" Blood smiles and says, "Yes I'm sure." Sasuke then got an idea. He got really close to Blood's face. She did not even flinch or blush. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. Blood's eyes widen a bit. Sasuke held her as he deepened the kiss.

Sasuke finally broke the kiss and smiled. Blood asks, "Why did you do that?" Sasuke says, "I just really wanted too." Blood blushed deeply. Naruto yells, "Sasuke! You are so dead!" Blood says, "Oh great." Sasuke whispers in her ear, "Meet me at my place." He kisses her deeply again.

Blood watched as Naruto and Sasuke began to fight. Soon everyone was fighting. All the girls glared at Blood. For kissing Sasuke and ruining the dance. Blood ran to Sasuke's home. Sasuke watched her run and thinks, "Don't worry Blood. I'll take care of you once I'm done here."

Naruto yells, "Sasuke! Never touch my sister! She's not one of your fan girls! Nor will she ever be!" Sasuke says, "I don't want her to be one of my fan girls. I want her to be my girl friend." This got the girls fired up at Blood even more. They went after Blood like a huge mob.

Sasuke says, "God damn it Naruto! Stay out of my way!" He ran after the mob. Naruto yells, "Oh no you don't Sasuke!" He ran after him in rage. Sasuke looked at him and says, "If I don't get to Blood before those girls do, Blood will be in a lot of trouble." Naruto says, "Fine. I'll help you."

Blood was already fighting five girls at the same time when they got there. Sasuke says, "I'm sorry for all this Blood." Blood says, "It's no big deal Sasuke." Blood used a chakra bomb and all the girls went flying.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Blood shocked. She says, "Don't worry boys. The other girls are not dead. My chakra bomb teleported them home after it canceled their chakra flow for the night." Sasuke smiled and kissed Blood deeply.

Naruto says, "I don't approve of you dating my sister Sasuke. However, if you are what makes her happy, I'll leave you be Sasuke. For now anyway." Blood smiled and hugged her beloved brother. She whispers thank you and kisses his forehead.

Naruto smiles and says, "I'll see you later Blood." He then disappeared into the night. Blood turned to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke smiled back, pick her up bridal style, and took her inside. Blood kissed his lips softly.

Sasuke asks, "What would you like to do tonight? I bet you are tired from using that chakra bomb." Blood says softly, "I am a little tired, but I can stay up a little while longer for you." He says, "I don't want you to push yourself too far." Blood smiles and says, "Well what would you like me to do?"

Sasuke smiles and takes her into his room. He lays her on his bed and kisses her lips. She smiles a bit. Sasuke lies next to her and holds her close to him. Sasuke whispers, "I love you Blood." She says, "I love you too Sasuke."

Sakura and the other girls waited for Blood to leave Sasuke's home. Blood came out his door with a smile on her face. All the girls appeared in front of her. Blood smirks and asks, "Are you girls back for another beating?" Sakura asks, "How did you get Sasuke?" Blood just shrugged. Ino looked at her coldly.

A few hours later, Sasuke finally gets up. He did not see Blood anywhere. Sasuke began to worry. He looked around town and did not spot her. She was not at the training grounds either. The only other place he could think of was the hot springs.

He ran to the hot springs. He saw her there relaxing. He sits on a tree branch and says, "Hey baby. You know you could have left me a note." Blood smiled and says, "I left at two o'clock this morning. It is now around five o'clock. I was not thinking this morning." Sasuke smiled a bit. He asks, "May I join you?" Blood says, "If you want to. Go ahead." Sasuke got undressed and got in.

Sasuke got close to Blood. The steam made her body glow. Sasuke blushed a bit. Blood opens one eye and asks, "Sasuke are you okay?" He slowly nods. Sasuke kissed her lips gently. He backed her up against the bath wall. Blood blushed madly. Sasuke wrapped her legs around him. His manhood rubbing against her womanhood. A moan escaped her lips. Sasuke smiled and began to thrust.

Blood arched her back. She whimpers, "Oh Sasuke .don't stop." He sped up his pace and Blood gasped. Her womanhood tightened around his manhood. Sasuke groaned and went harder and faster. They made love to each other and vowed to be together forever.

Months later, Blood and Sasuke got closer and closer together. Sasuke wanted to marry her, but he did not know how to ask Blood. He played with the ring in his pocket for days. Blood was in his bed every night. Therefore, he knew she loved him.

Blood asks him turning to look at him in the bed, "Is something wrong my love?" He looked at her and smiled. Blood's body glowed in the candle lit room. He says, "No nothing's wrong." He turned facing her in the bed. Blood cuddled up to him and smiled a bit.

A few days later, the leaf village was attacked by sound ninjas. Blood grabbed her weapons and began to fight. Her weapons were all a type of blade. Some had chains hooked to them. She sliced up anybody who tried to fight her.

It was as if she was dancing with the blades. Blood was all over her blades. Sasuke could not believe his lover was so good at fight. Sakura says, "Now I know why you were named Blood. You are a bloody fighter." Blood smiles as she kills the last sound ninja.

One night Blood stayed at Naruto's place. She stayed in her room all day and night. Naruto began to worry. He knocked on her door softly and then walked in. He saw her asleep on her bed with a tear stained face. Naruto covered her up with a fur blanket.

Naruto saw a pregnancy test on the floor. He put it up and read the results to it. It read that she was pregnant. He put it down in the trash next to the coffee table. Naruto then washes his hand before he got on the bed and lay next to Blood. He could tell that she was scared of the pregnancy. He could not really blame her. Being a ninja means you could die any day. She doesn't want her child to suffer the loneliness that she and Naruto did.

The next day, Blood went to Sasuke's place to tell him. Sasuke was in his backyard training. Sasuke looked her and smiled. Blood asks, "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's kind of important." Sasuke says, "Sure baby." He sat down on the ground. Blood says, "Sasuke I'm pregnant." Sasuke's eyes widen. Blood kept quiet. Sasuke went to her side and hugged her. He says, "That's great Blood. I'll take care of you and the baby."

Seven months later, Blood was just watching Sasuke train, when she felt sharp pains in her belly. Blood says, "Sasuke it's time." Sasuke dropped his stuff, picked her up, and carried her to the hospital. Blood breathed in and out slowly.

Once they reached the hospital, Blood was rushed to a delivery room. Sasuke was told to wait outside. He could hear her screams and just was itching to go to her side. He soon heard baby cries.

A nurse came out and told him he could see Blood and his son. Sasuke smiled and walked into the room. He smiled as Blood looked at him. Blood says, "This is your son Slade." The boy looked at Sasuke and smiled a bit.

Blood looked so weak. Her blue eyes were more of a gray color now. Her face was very pale. Sasuke went to her side worriedly. A nurse came in and gasped. Blood was dying fast. She says, "Sasuke take the baby and leave the room." He nodded and took Slade and left the room.

Blood died in her bed. She had a smile on her face. Her soul became a part on the Earth. Never to really be with her child. 


End file.
